Morskoj
History Many decades ago, there was a large and vast nation known as Emmeria. Emmeria, consisted of a multitude of smaller countries stretched over the area of the modern-day continent strangereal. The nation voraciously grew until eventually, they ended up with more than they could manage. Flaws becoming apparent in their system, and ruling. Several countries becoming disgruntled and angry with the central government, began to rebel. Starting out as simply peaceful protests before flaring into a full-out attempted coup. During such, they managed to form a conglomerate, known as the Morskovian Conglomerate. They fought against the government, and the government won. However, their efforts were not in vain. For they had shown that it was infact possible to fight, and many countries, beginning to question the rulings as well, and their dependence on the central government. Would soon follow suit, and rebel once more. Becoming victorious in this effort. After such, they split the land up, and the countries become wholly independent. One of which, is Morskoj, named after the conglomerate. Overview The nation Morskoj, is an extremely defensive, xenophobic, secretive and advanced nation. Currently in the process of researching unconventional warfare, they also specialize in defense technologies, as well as flight. Their detection system, is top of the line, allowing them to spot any incoming craft as soon as they take off, able to possibly intercept soon after. Public Relations Not much is available to the public eye about Morskoj, only rumors and Gossip. However, what can be known about them would have to be derived from Belka, A nation having done much the same as the previous, and splitting off from Morskoj. An attempted outer colony by Morskoj. Pre-Civil War Before the civil war, Morskoj (Previously known as Sal Kalar) was a largely rural nation,only just developing cities, and were a small nation compared to their current size. They were a socialist nation, much more free and undeveloped in comparison to their current state.The culture, which is still evident today, varied greatly from town-to-town. Post-Civil War After the civil war, Morskoj, taking profit from their largely untouched land, and the leftovers of the larger nations. Began to industrialize, heavily. Their small towns, becoming large cities, their untraveled roads, becoming massive highways. The, military, and police force, becoming vast and large. A crackdown on crime, and slow militarization beginning. 20 Years After Fast forward 20 years, and Morskoj, Has vastly changed. Moving from a small conglomerate of several towns. To a bustling nation, having annexed most of the other nations, and absorbing them into their selves. To further their own control and industrialization. Their Military funding and overall power increasing exponentially. The crime being dropped to negligible levels. 37 Years before Current Day 37 Years before current day, Morskoj still was large. Even having an overseas continent under their entire control. This was where the first few Excalibur facilities were built, prototypes. It was also where the uprising had begun. Several settlements on this seperate continent, began to grow restless with Morskoj due to their actions. Such as raising taxes and demands for production. To unreal heights, unable to even be achieved, yet expected of them. So the rebellion had decided to take over the excalibur facilities, and peform a military coup, and achieve independence. There was a war, which Morskoj lost. Belka becoming a new nation. Current Day Now, Morskoj is an entirely militarized nation. Their continent consisting of a large, bunker-ized section only known as District 1, a Harbor/Trade District, General Population, and Military Staging. They are completely independent and require no trade save for money itself. Tensions with Belka are still high, and skirmishes are common, although no full-out war has broken out. Corporations The League * MSAC International * Atra Dynamics * Votto Geil * Y'vailas Cybernetics * Sibyl Medical * BAE Systems * UEPO * General Resource * MacMillan Heavy Industries Generic Military Forces Air Forces Planes Attackers * Su-24 * Su-25 * Su-34 Bombers * Tu-22 * Tu-160 * Tu-95 Fighter * Mig-29/35 * Mig-31 * Su-27/30 * Pak-FA Multi-Role * Su-35 * Mig-29K * Su-27/30/33 Patrol/Utility * An-50 * An-12 * Tu-204 * An-30 * IL-20/22 * Tu-142 * Be-12 * IL-38 Tanker * IL-78 Trainer * L-39 Albatross UAV * Yak-130 Transport * Tu-134 * An-72 * An-124 * An-148 * IL-76 * IL-18 * Tu-154 * An-22 * An-140 * An-24/26 * L-410 Turbojet Transport/Patrol * An-12 * An-26 Utility * IL-82 * IL-80/86/87 Experimental * A-60 * Mig-33 * Mig 1.44 * Su-37 * Su-47 * S-32 Roto-Craft Attack * Ka-50 * Ka-52 * Mi-24/35 * Mi-28 * Ka-28 Trainer * Ka-226 * Ansat * Mi-2 Transport * AS350 * AS355 * Mi-27 * Mi-8/17 Utility * Ka-27 UAV Patrol * IAI Searcher * Orlan-10 * 421-08 * Yakovlev Pchela Ground Forces Main Battle Tanks * T-90 * T-80 * T-72 * T-14 Infantry Fighting Vehicles * BMP-3 * BMP-2 * BMP-1 * T-15 * Kurganets-25 Personnel Carriers * BTR-80/82A * BTR-70 * BTR-60 * BRDM-2 * MT-LB * Bumerang Logistics and Utility Vehicles * UAZ-469 * GAZ-2975 Tigr * Iveco LMV * GAZ-33097 * Ural-4320 * Ural-43206 * Ural-5323 * KamAZ 43501 * KamAZ-5350 * KamAZ-6350 Mustang * Ural Typhoon * KamAZ-65225 * Kamaz Typhoon * DT30 Vityaz * VPK-3927 Volk Unmanned Robots * MRK-46 * Platforma-M * MRK-3 * Argo * Uran-6 * Uran-14 * Zala 421-08 Artillery Mortars * 2S12 Sani * 2B14 Podnos Field Artillery * 2A18 D-30 * 2136 Giastint-B * 2A65 Msta-B * Nona-K * MT-12 Rapira Self-Propelled Artillery * 2S1 Gvozdika * 2S3 Akatsiya * 2S4 Tyulpan * 2S5 Giastint-S * 2S7 Piano * 2S19 Msta-S * 2S23 Nona-SVK * 2S34 Chosta * S235 Koalitsiya-SV Rocket Artillery * BM-21 Grad * BM-27 Uragan * BM-30 Smerch * Tos-1 * 9A52-4 Tornado Tactical Ballistic Missile Systems * OTR-21 Tochka-U SS/21 * 9K720 Iskander-M SS-26 * Topol-M SS-27 Air Defense Vehicles * 2K12 Kub * 9K33 Osa * 9K35M3 Strela-10m3 * 9K331M Tor-M1 * 9K37M1 Buk * 9K22 Tunguska * S-300V Antey-300 Infantry Morskovian Soldier Facilities Stonehenge A anti-ship and large scale orbital defense rail gun array. Armed with 8x 2 metre calibre Turreted rail guns, this facility was originally built to strike down incoming meteors. However, during the Civil-War, it was re-purposed as a long range support facility. Working as a weapon to maintain air superiority, and ground. Excalibur A large monolithic structure, built during the war as another defense structure, utilizing high powered Lasers, rather than projectiles. The Facility consists of a central tower, and 5 Support towers. With Solar farms surrounding it. There are also several drones, floating in the air around it. And underground reactors. Megalith Another large, ground-based facility. This serves as an ICBM Facility, and to construct large scale missiles, and launch them. The Facility also includes 2 Runways, hangars, TLS Systems, and SAMs for defense. Notable Military Forces Naval * Hrimfaxi * Scarlet Class Submarine * MNS Betelgeuse Ground * Rhino Supply Truck Weapons * Brahmos I and II * Hermes Recursive Missiles * Burst Warheads * Komare Warheads * TLS =